


Spin the Bottle

by sunshine_333



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Awkwardness, Cheesy, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_333/pseuds/sunshine_333
Summary: Natasha decides they need a little more fun in their lives. Tony disagrees. Peter's just happy to be included.AKAThe avengers play spin the bottle and it's moderately fun for everyone involved (some more than other ;))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun! :))

Tony knew this night was gonna end badly. How did he know? Well namely, the evil look in Romanov’s eye, the way Clint has edged closer to the freestanding bar in his living room throughout the night, and he didn’t particularly enjoy the tension currently burning between the good captain and Barnes. It made his skin itch just looking at the two of them. Like he was getting a rash from meaningful gazes and repression. But the biggest indicator of this night ending in flames was sitting right next to him. 

At some during the day, the collective decision was made to have a sort of team bonding night. Not really the sort of thing Tony would normally be into, but he made an exception. Peter was their newest addition to the family and he didn’t want the kid to know how close to that divorce mommy and daddy were just yet, so he ordered some pizza and resolved to suffer in silence through the trust falls. 

What he didn’t expect — ironically — was the drinking. Of course he know Romanov would break out the vodka, Thor and Steve might pound back a few Asguardian cocktails, but really Peter was the one who surprised him the most. He had diligently kept time with the other enhanced individuals, taking the super-shots with an ease that made Tony a little suspicious, but it seemed to have a slightly different effect on him. Rather than metabolizing the alcohol too quick to see an effect, it seemed to be metabolizing at a rate that is, yes sped up, but is still allowing the alcohol to hit him at a much faster — and harder — rate than Steve and Thor. 

Peter was on his right, red-cheeked and giggly. He was swaying back and forth a little and his shoulder was brushing Tony’s in a way that shouldn’t be as maddening as it was. He looked rumpled and glowy. Like a damn domestic day dream. He still had a firm grip on his glass and Tony fought the urge to tell him to slow down. He did kinda deserve this after all. It was his one year anniversary of joining the Avengers and the kid looked like he needed to let loose a little.

“I have an idea!” Natasha announced, slurring a little. “Let’s play a game, boys.” She smirked in a way Tony had come to associate with surefire danger. In hindsight, he probably should’ve known it was going to be something like this.

There was a rousing agreement to that suggestion and people began to congregate and form a small circle on the ground where Peter and Tony already sat. Wanda sat next to Tony. Her cheeks were also tinted pink and the grin she gave him was a little too lopsided to be considered sober. Thor plopped down next to Peter, slinging a, frankly disturbingly, large arm around him.

“The man of spiders holds his mead well! He is making his spider ancestors proud tonight!” He said, a tad too loud. Tony fought back a groan. Yeah. This was definitely ending badly. 

“Uh, thanks….for that Thor.” Peter said, patting the huge forearm awkwardly. Tony bit back what appeared to be — god help him — a surge of jealousy. What the hell was he doing?

Once everyone had settled, Clint revealed the boon from his journey to the bar: a single, empty beer bottle. This time, Tony did let out a groan. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the assassins’ plan was, especially once Clint placed the bottle on its side in the middle of the circle. A small litany of sounds started up as people began to recognize the game. Peter started giggling, apparently uncontrollably. Wanda and Natasha shared a smirk. Sam was shaking his head, but appeared to be fighting back a smile. Only Barnes, Rogers, and Thor seemed confused. 

“Look alive, Captain, you’re about to have your first kiss since 1943. I mean really, I should have my camera out for this. Hey J? Mind recording this for me?” Tony said. 

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Steve responded, looking even more confused. 

“The game is spin the bottle!” Natasha said, a touch too loud. “You spin the bottle and you kiss whoever the bottle lands on. Then that person goes next. And so on, and so on.” She finished, waving her hand lazily. “I’ll go first!” 

She reached out and, with that very dangerous smirk on her face, spun the bottle. 

It landed on Sam. A chorus of oooohs erupted and Natasha crawled towards Sam on her hands and knees. It truly should not have been as attractive as it was, Tony was sure she had some sort chemical tonic that increased her sex appeal. Sam certainly didn’t look distraught at his fate and leaned forward to meet her in the middle. The kiss was just on the wrong side of dirty and lasted a beat too long for Tony’s comfort. There was seriously no way this game could end well. 

He glanced to his right. Peter looked giddy and his hair was a goddamn mess. Seriously, maybe Tony should consider making some sort of super soldier hair gel, because that had to be a side effect of the bite. There’s no way that kind of mess just happened naturally. The ridiculous urge to reach out and smooth down the errant curls came over him and Tony quickly looked away. Maybe he should’ve stopped at the third martini after all. 

Sam and Natasha’s public peepshow had thankfully come to an end and Natasha settled herself down with a satisfied look on her face. Tony suppressed a shiver. She looked like a cat who had just caught the canary. The tips of Wilson’s ears were still pink when he reached for the bottle. He felt Peter press further into his side as he leaned forward in anticipation. The spin was a little off-kilter, but it finally puttered to a stop in front of Clint, who threw his head back and laughed. 

“Well, I guess birds really do flock together….” Natasha said. 

“What are you waitin’ for lover boy? Get your fine, feathery ass over here.” Sam said, leaning over to Clint.

The kiss was messy and a little awkward. It was clear both men were holding back laughs as they did their best imitation of what Tony could only assume was a pair of starving cannibals sitting down for dinner. When they finally broke apart, there were tears of suppressed laughter in both their eyes. 

Wanda clapped her hands. “Very nice, boys, very nice. Beautiful form!” 

There were a few dog whistles and cat calls as Clint reached for the bottle. A cheer came from his right and Tony looked over to see Peter grinning widely. 

“You should feel right at home, kid. I’m pretty sure this is a right of passage in high school.” He said, nudging Peter’s side a little. 

“I don’t think I ever played spin the bottle in high school, Mr. Stark. Maybe middle school, but I don’t really remember.” Peter whispered back, scrunching up his nose a little.

“I absolutely don’t believe you. I can’t tell you how many sexual awakenings I had in some kid’s basement playing this exact game.” 

Peter let out a drunken giggle at that. “Well, I wasn’t invited to many basements, Mr. Stark. Little to no chance of sexual awakenings for me.” 

“Probably for the best.” Tony muttered. He tried to pretend he wasn’t a little glad. What? He doesn’t like sharing. 

Clint had spun and was now doing some ridiculous eye waggle at Bucky, who somehow managed to maintain a straight face. The kiss was short and chaste, which received a number of boos from the peanut gallery. 

“Boooo! Put your back into it Barnes!” 

“Aw c’mon, what is this? A monastery?” 

“Where’s that 1940s swoon-worthy passion?” 

Barnes just rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle. Now this could get a little interesting. Steve — who had appeared to have finally grasped the concept of the game if the flush in his cheeks was anything to go by — definitely seemed like the jealous type. 

The bottle landed on Steve. Tony felt a, frankly ridiculous, amount of relief. Firstly, maybe this could prompt the super soldiers to finally confront the repressed homoerotic tendencies that swirled around like disgusting, patriotic pheromones whenever they were around each other. And secondly, avoiding an all out superhero-duel-for-honor was always hovering in the top five on Tony’s daily to-do list. 

Steve cleared his throat once, then twice, the flush darkening. He smiled sheepishly at Barnes and did an awkward little shrug that was clearly supposed to portray some kind of nonchalant resignation to his fate. His eager lean in and the way his eyes flicked towards Barnes’ lips kind of destroyed the intended effect. 

The rest of the group seemed to be holding their collective breath with anticipation. Peter must have leaned closer, because now Tony was able to feel small puffs of hot air against the side of his face. He fought the urge to lean back and press himself against the kid’s side. Jesus, he really needed to get a hold of himself. It could be worse — he reminded himself — he could still be a minor. Tony cringed at the thought. No. Bad subconscious. Naughty, naughty brain.

If he was being honest, the weird pull had started a few months after Peter’s twentieth birthday. The kid had grown up so much and dammit if Tony wasn’t the sentimental type. He was more confident, more sure-footed, and mature in a way that was deeply enticing. And god, that brain of his. It was a thrill to talk to someone on same intellectual level as him. Which, yeah, Dr. Banner was, but Dr. Banner also didn’t have the body of a 21 years. Those taut, lean muscles. Fuck, he’s disgusting. A disgusting old man. 

Barnes went in for the kiss like he was marching into war. Head first with steely eyes and a sort of righteous determination. Steve met him with the same energy and for a second they fought against each other. After a few beats of uncomfortable mouth-mashing, the kiss settled into something softer. When they pulled away, Steve had a look of surprise and wonder. Barnes wore a small, satisfied smile. 

“Look, all I ask is no public places. Keep it in the bedroom, please.” Sam said, breaking the silence. 

Steve ducked his head sheepishly and muttered something under his breath. Barnes gave a truly horrifying wink and settled back against the sofa. Tony sent up a silent prayer and made a mental note to hire a more frequent housekeeper. Preferably one armed with an arsenal of Lysol and Clorox. 

Steve spun and got Thor, which Tony is pretty sure had been a wet dream of his a couple of weeks ago. Thor got Wanda. And Wanda landed on Tony. The kiss was light and sweet and Wanda giggled her way through it. Then, it was Tony’s turn to spin. The bottle seemed to move in slow motion as it came to a stop at Tony’s direct right. Oh fuck. He’s fucked. He’s so fucked. 

Peter looked at him with those red lips parted and those damning brown eyes wide. 

“Well bring it in kid, I’m not getting any younger here.” Tony said, immediately regretting the age joke. Not his smoothest line. 

Peter blinked twice before seemingly coming back to his body and leaning in. His eyes fluttered closed and, really, it was the eyelashes that did him in. How the fuck are they that long? And how do they manage to look feminine and masculine at the same time? Tony couldn’t tell you the answer, because he couldn’t tell much of anything right now, because was kissing Peter Parker. 

His lips were soft and he tasted like very strong alcohol. The kiss was nothing, a barely there peck, but it felt explosively monumental to Tony. Peter let out a soft sigh and leaned in deeper. Tony brought a hand up to cup his jaw. God, his face was so smooth. Was that weird? To be attracted to someone’s skin? Tony didn’t know. 

After what seemed like an unfairly short amount of time, they separated. Peter looked wrecked. Flushed all the way down to his neck and pupils blown wide. Tony was sure he looked the same. He definitely felt the same.

Fuck.


End file.
